


Please notice me Sensei <3

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P England (Hetalia), 2P France (Hetalia), Accents, Advice, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Bisexual Female Character, Blushing, Closeted, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Confrontations, Conversations, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Crushes, Crying, Cute, Cute Ending, Daydreaming, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Dirty Thoughts, Driving, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, F/F, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Fear, Fear of Discovery, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Female Gaze, Female Homosexuality, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Forbidden Love, France Being France (Hetalia), Frustration, Gay, Gay Panic, Gentleness, Girls Kissing, High School, Holding Hands, Human Scotland (Hetalia), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Confessions, Minor Injuries, Nervousness, No Sex, No Smut, Nyotalia France (Hetalia), Nyotalia South Italy (Hetalia), Older Woman/Younger Woman, People Watching, Protectiveness, Scents & Smells, School, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Seme South Italy, Sex Education, Shock, Short & Sweet, Shyness, Situational Humiliation, Smoking, Sobbing, Stomach Ache, Suit Kink, Surprise Kissing, Talking, Tea, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teaching, Teasing, Teenagers, Tension, Top France (Hetalia), Top Japan (Hetalia), Top Russia (Hetalia), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Reader is a student attending Hetalia Academy, focusing on her future while developing a crush on her beautiful teacher and struggling with her own sexuality. However you try your hardest to hide those blossoming feelings. But your teachers find out anyway
Relationships: Belarus (Hetalia)/Reader, Female England (Hetalia)/Reader, Female France (Hetalia)/Reader, Greece (Hetalia)/Reader, Japan (Hetalia)/Reader, Russia (Hetalia)/Reader, Scotland (Hetalia)/Reader, South Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, Ukraine (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. The secret Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XJustForFanFicsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJustForFanFicsx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Teacher!Hetalia X Student!Reader Lemons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691332) by [XJustForFanFicsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJustForFanFicsx/pseuds/XJustForFanFicsx). 



> Please check out the fic which inspired me to write this one, its very well written and fun to read. It inspired me to write one for all the Bisexual and Lesbian Hetalia fans out there

**I felt like Gardening would suit Ukraine better as a teacher, given she works on a farmland and her character is always seen with a pitchfork**

* * *

You had been attending Hetalia Academy for over a year now, your parents being concerned and overly protective of you wanting to attend such a prestigious school so far away from them. Not able to fully accept that their little girl was growing up so fast. You loved them dearly but they could be a little embarrassing at times and you needed your personal space to grow and figure some things out about yourself. You had been changing so much recently, feeling like a mess and conflicted on whether or not you liked these changes about yourself. Simply taking baby steps as you walked along the winding road to adulthood.

All of the other girls your age were following the newest trends, wearing short skirts, makeup and crushing over cute boys. Kissing up to their crushes and trying to get on dates with their eye candy, people constantly harassing you when you would find a guy for yourself. Getting love letters and confessions from guys on what felt like a regular basis. Which added into the already stressful situation that you were keeping secret from all your classmates and even your parents. However, though you had never been the most social individual, never truly fitting with any of the cliche cliques that came with every school you weren't really hated or an outcast either. You weren't peer pressured into being one of the popular kids, which contrary to popular beliefs weren't all as petty or bitchy as some believed. Some were class president, some were nerdy, somewhere into music etc. You weren't one of the social outcasts either, you didn't fit into any of these groups, simply being the wallflower. The girl who stood in the back of the room enjoying her own company and trying hard not to be noticed too much.

You didn't want people to know yet, aware of what people would say when you finally told them you were (Lesbian/Bi). You knew how society still looked at you, though you had more allies and people who were accepting of you. That didn't mean the world wasn't still full of hateful ignorance which put you in a dangerous situation. You just wanted to remain safe, live with your secret a little longer before you felt ready to share with other people that you liked (Girls/ Girls & Boys). You had always heard that making someone come out before they were ready was never a good idea, luckily since nobody had caught on you could continue to prepare yourself for that part of your future. However, that didn't mean your parents weren't still nosy and pestering you about finding a cute guy at the Academy and finding romance. You wondered how they would respond when you finally told them. That was the biggest fear above all, whether your mother and father would still look at you the same when you told them. Every parents reaction being different, positive or negative; it was like flipping a coin and guessing the response. But you would cross that bridge inevitably when the time came. Recently, to ease your parents worries of finding companions and to pass the time when you weren't stressed about exams or your future. You had joined the gardening club, passing your time by helping to tend to the garden areas of the school. Having found yourself drawn to it like a fairytale from a book you read during your childhood, working some kind of magical spell on you, finding yourself drawn to it almost by instinct. You felt safe there, like you could escape to your own little world and forget about the possible judgement from your fellow classmates. Simply having fun and relieving yourself of any stresses that may have built up over time. 

The teacher behind these classes, had welcomed you with open arms and a cheerful smile that had melted your heart instantly. Miss Katyusha Chernenko, the school gardening teacher. Rarely seen out of her overalls and pitchfork while wondering around the school grounds and tending to her flowers. Having prided herself on teaching young minds about the wonders of farming and gardening, aware that it was a necessary subject for students to learn. How to tend and care for plant life and sustain their own vegetables and fruit trees, to cultivate life in their own homes. She was a very pretty teacher, though you described her as a feminine tomboy. Having explained during her teens and childhood she once had long hair styling it into a braided bun during her youth. However, as she got older and began her gardening career, having long hair was no longer appropriate or easy to deal with. However, her new styled hair didn't stop her from being popular with some of the other teachers or male students attending the school.

She often made mistakes due to her clumsiness, being a natural klutz and forgetful at times, though nobody found it annoying and more endearing. She just spent so much time working on her lessons and focusing on her students, she was often oblivious to her own self care and the world around her at times. From what you had learned, she also had two of her younger siblings attending the school alongside her. Her younger brother and sister, Ivan and Natalya. Miss Natalya was the Physical Ed and self defence teacher, while Mr Ivan was the school science teacher. She was very close to them both, spending a lot of her time with them, having raised them like a mother. Showing a gentle and very loving side when she was around them, being the oldest of the three. Unfortunately, she had a habit of getting into trouble due to her own obliviousness and optimistic nature. Seeing the good in everyone but sadly leaving her blind to when people were trying to manipulate her because of this. Causing her brother to become angered by this and very protective over her. Though she denied it, Natalya was also very protective of her younger sister and hated seeing her cry because of someone else. Aware of her warm and motherly nature around other people.

She often joked that her siblings worried too much and needed to stop worrying about her so much. Though she was truly happy to have such loving siblings, she wanted them to focus on themselves. Spending a lot of time on her own, enjoying the feel of fresh air and the outside. She was a very active and physically fit person which was useful to her job. Focusing all of her time and energy into her career and encouraging the young minds in which she was responsible. It was only natural for you that over time, feelings would develop for Miss Chernenko, affections that would blossom inside you, as much as you tried to hide it they grew uncontrollably like wild vines and soon you had to hide them away like a deadly secret. You couldn't help it, she was just so perfect, you found yourself falling hard. She was always worrying about you, being so naturally introverted and shy, avoiding the class members due to anxiety. Never pushing you out of your comfort zone to be involved, simply comforting you and allowing you to grow and become comfortable at your own pace instead of being bossy like most teachers.

She didn't force you to spend time with people your own age, forcing you into friendship groups who made you uncomfortable. She took into consideration your anxiety and made sure to understand your triggers as to prevent you having a panic attack at school. She took a genuine interest in your hobbies and didn't encourage you to follow the newest trends, simply asking what made you happy. You found yourself trusting her more and more, making you forget you ever felt alone. Over time what started out as a hobby to appease boredom and get your parents from scolding you about being antisocial, became a regular habit. You always offered to help her out at any given moment, no matter how busy you were. Spending all your free time at the gardening club in hopes of seeing her. Be it helping her put away baby seedlings, moving compost and fertilizer, or watering the plants. But she welcomed your help, always enjoying seeing the happy smile she wore whenever you appeared. She was such a sweet person you couldn't understand why anyone would think of being cruel to someone like her.

People bullied and mocked others for some of the most childish and immature reasons sometimes. Find one insecurity and people would relentlessly mock you for it until you snapped. Luckily you could handle yourself enough, but that didn't mean their words didn't completely go past you. You were only human, you suffer from heartache, sadness and hurt just like everyone else. The words that people said about you could make you cry. You feared what people would say if they found out about the secret of your sexuality, you shuddered at the thought. But at least Miss Chernenko wasn't alone, she did have people who cared a lot about her aside from you. Aside from her siblings, you were aware that Miss Chernenko was close to a couple of other teachers around the school. Mr Kirkland the English teacher, whom was very polite, well mannered but stubborn; Mr Williams the sports teacher whom had a pension for cooking too, and lastly Mr Jones the American History teacher. Her brother Ivan wasn't bothered by most of these friendships, however he was very protective over Katyusha when it came to Mr Jones. Not approving of how flirty Mr Jones was whenever he was in her company. However, he was always welcoming whenever he saw how happy his sister was when she was with you.

Anyone who would have intentionally hurt Miss Chernenko was a jerk, she was one of the nicest people in the entire school and nobody had anything bad to say about her. She often gifted her teachers with presents of fresh flowers and some spare vegetables when there were too many. Growing strawberries in his garden, Mr Kirkland often swapped them with Katyusha to make jams or to eat on their own. Mr Williams often helped her out when he had the time, sometimes bringing her breakfast when she had early rises. She was on good terms with them both and enjoyed their company, often familiar faces at the club. However, that didn't mean people wouldn't be spiteful anyway regardless of how kind the teacher was. You hated it when Miss Chernenko cried, not many of the students had seen her do so in person but you had. Unfortunately, Miss Chernenko had been endowed with a rather large bosom growing up which had caused her to be teased growing up and attracted a lot of harassment. She was very insecure about it due to teasing as well as back pain, which made you very sad and angry. She was a very kind person and you thought she was beautiful regardless of what other people said about her.

You didn't understand why people couldn't see how perfect she was like you could. Wondering how they could be so blind to how wonderful she was, why her club wasn't more popular. But then again, if there were too many people in the club, maybe she would forget all about you. Be grateful for the smaller blessings that came your way. You just cared so much about her, she was the most amazing teacher you had ever had. You got angry when people suggested she grow out her hair to look girlier, you couldn't imagine her with long hair it just didn't seem right. She looked so much prettier with short hair, framing her face and showing off her cheekbones and neck better. She had a wonderful body due to the hard work and physical labour of her classes, her overalls suited her better than a stuffy school suit too. You always looked forward to seeing her in the gardens wearing her messy blue dungarees and her hairband, clumsily pottering about in the garden, completely in her element. 

Even when covered in dirt, soaked from a broken hose, working with manure or fertiliser, she still smelled like flowers. Even when her nails were damaged and her hands were rough from all the hard labour. Even when her cheeks were flushed and she was sweaty from the intense summer heat. She was still as lovely as ever, water dripping from her fringe, standing there stunned from the splashback before laughing. Not minding the smell from the fertiliser, despite some people's teasing. She loved her job, venting her passions into her education, which showed from how much effort she put into her lessons. You didn't think there was any possible way for Miss Chernenko to not be cute, it just didn't seem realistic. But, despite your feelings for her, there was one painful truth you had accepted all this time. The hard fact that despite how much you loved her, that she wouldn't feel the same way. That she wouldn't necessarily understand your devotion to her, probably assuming you simply pitied her or admired her as a teacher. You were content with carrying these feelings around inside you for as long as possible, until it overwhelmed you and poured out of you. You didn't want things to change, you wanted to bask in this happy feeling for as long as possible. You were scared that she would push you away despite how ridiculous that seemed, given how empathetic and compassionate she was. You swore that woman didn't have a bad bone in her entire body. You just didn't want things to change, to lose this happiness you had found in your life. 

* * *

Miss Chernenko hummed to herself, singing a mysterious song under her breath as she scooped dirt from the ground with gloved hands, placing young seedlets in the ground for the upcoming spring. Planting new flowers to decorate the grounds, while tending to some of the vegetables to see if any needed picking. Wanting the school to be more ethical and understand the good gardening would do for the environment. Always looking so content while in her element. Enjoying the blissfully calm sounds of nature, the distant wind rustling the leaves of the trees, the light chill in the air, the warmth of the sun on her face, the gentle chirp of birds in the nearby tree's. Spring was upon them and in full swing, nature was alive once more after months of hibernation. Unaware of her own loveliness being admired by someone else from afar. 

You smiled warmly, admiring her longingly from your hiding place. She was truly an angel incarnate, standing out from the rest with her golden light. She made you feel so warm inside, your heart full of fuzzy butterflies and giggles. Her big blue eyes that shone like glass in the light, a sea of pure blue. She would look so pretty with a flower crown adorning her head instead of just her hairband all the time. It would suit her so much given her subject of education. You gripped your gift tightly in your hands, protecting if from sight as though someone would rip it from your hands if they so much as caught a glimpse. It wasn't nearly as anything as glamorous and the kind from her culture, nothing quite as beautiful. You had bought her a fake flower hairband, the kind most people your age wore to music festivals to look pretty. You knew how cheap it was but you truly thought it would suit her. It was decorated with small pink and red roses, daisies and some leaves. Usually she wore a headband but you thought this was prettier. You just wanted to watch her a little longer, enjoying these feelings inside of you. But you knew if one of the bitchier popular girls caught you, rumours would spread. So it was best you make a move or run away like a coward instead of allowing them to find some dirt on you. 

You didn't want her involved in rumours of being disruptive or annoying, otherwise your parents would only chew you out. You had finally found something and someone who made you feel complete and you weren't going to lose that. "Dobroho dnya Miss Chernenko" you replied timidly, hiding your gift behind your back bashfully. You could feel yourself trembling, your heart hammering against your ribcage like a drum. You had never felt so excited and yet so scared at the same time, your head was a mess but you felt amazing. It was strange how weird and irrational love made you act, yet you could enjoy this feeling so much. 

She looked up curiously at the sound of someone approaching, a delighted smile appearing on her face as you appeared before her. "(Y/N) how nice to see you, but don't you have class right now?" she asked perceptively. Though she had to admit your abrupt visit was a pleasant surprise as she did get quite lonely sometimes. Enjoying your companionship, but she didn't want you to get into trouble for missing classes because of her. The rest of your education while attending the Academy was also very important to your future. She was not so selfish as to desire all of your time and deny you of other important subjects you were supposed to be learning about. 

You blushed, though people assumed she was simply a clutz and oblivious, she was far more intuitive than people gave her credit for. "N...No it's break" you stammered obstinately. You wanted to spend as much time with her as you could while it lasted. Before you were forced to return to the cage of the classroom, sat in a chair surrounded by either annoying classmates who loved to be disruptive, make fun of you, or just be bored off your face. While you did enjoy many other subjects, none of them made you as happy as your time outside in the garden with her. The moments you truly looked forward to during your day, eagerly counting down the hours. Even though it was technically like an after school club and not a legitimate topic, it was still one of your favourite classes of the entire week. 

Katyusha blushed, touched that you were so dedicated to putting in this much effort simply for her company. Not many were so genuinely kind to her, many people simply getting close to her out of selfish reasons or because of her looks. Some people flirted with her solely to spite her brother. She shyly scooted over and patted the now empty space beside her. Her brother had taught her to become cautious of people she chose to get close to out of danger of being hurt. Something she had taken to heart for a long time, but with you, she felt she could genuinely trust you not to break her heart. You were not that kind of person, despite how quiet you were, you were always thinking about others. Always trying to do your best to make people smile. 

You approached bashfully, smiling shyly at Katyusha before kneeling down beside her to admire her handiwork in the garden. She took such care of them, all of her plant life flourishing brightly. Though you had become better at handling plant life, you were not nearly as skilled as she was yet. But you truly hoped that you would continue to improve over time. "You really love plants don't you?" you asked curiously. She was a natural with when it came to green fingers, as if she was born to work in a garden. You wondered if she was secretly magic, which was why she had a talent for growing things, using her power to help the earth. You knew it sounded silly but you still believed it. 

She smiled modestly, bowing her head and averting her gaze "Tak, it calms me. I have my space here" she replied. Nobody harassed her here, she could enjoy her personal space and nobody questioned her about it. She could watch people from inside without worry of being harassed. When her classes and jobs were over, she could clean up and head inside to the staffroom and enjoy coffee. It felt very fulfilling to complete a days work and be able to relax afterwards, knowing you had done a good job. Though she had gotten blisters and all sorts of other injuries, she had learned to cope and move past them. Small scars of the proof that she had put her heart and soul into her work. 

You fingered with the leaves of a plant, biting your lip and mustering up your courage. You didn't want to be a bother to her, but you didn't want to be alone either. You didn't have anyone to talk to and it was too warm to simply sit in the library right now. "Can... Can I help?" you asked hopefully. You wanted to help her, you knew how much the garden meant to her and it was something special for you too. Her cheeks darkened, but she nodded in approval bringing you relief, glad that she hadn't sent you away. 

* * *

You scooped dirt and removing old roots, placing them in the waste bucket. Planting new flowers into the earth and making sure they were fully covered, choosing where to place the new vegetable seedlets. You were truly in awe of her natural talent at dealing with plants, like she was mother earth incarnate. Able to encourage the flowers to truly flourish and show their full potential. She never used artificial pesticides to get rid of bugs or other creatures that would damage her plantlife. Finding her own way to keep her plants safe and use non harmful secrets to keep her plants healthy and get rid of pests. She was a very intelligent person and you wished she received more praise from other people. You didn't know how anyone could call someone like her a weakling, strength was not always physical, but also about mental and emotional too. She was separated from her siblings from a young age, spending many years in isolation before their eventual reunion. She had put up with years of isolation and loneliness before she could be with her family again.

You had heard around school many rumours from classmates on their opinion of Miss Chernenko and it angered you. You tried to ignore it but sometimes you couldn't help but lash out at people who said such awful things. Sometimes it ended with you being harassed for a while too but you could tolerate it. She meant the world to you and you wanted her to know that, but maybe finally you could help get your feelings across to her. You knew now was a better time than any, aware of the fact you would chicken out of it if you didn't. You would kick yourself for weeks if you missed this opportunity, gripping your fists tightly. "I...I got you this Miss Chernenko" you mumbled quietly. Handing her the floral headpiece, worried she may not like it. I mean it wasn't as amazing as the ones she made back home. You should have bought a bow for her instead, it would have looked way nicer. Part of you wished you had put in more thought or bought something nicer, your self consciousness gnawing away at the back of your mind. Making you doubt if this had been a good idea at all. 

Miss Chernenko gazed at it in awe, her blue eyes full of surprise and yet joy. Stroking her fingers over the flowers, a fond look appearing on her face. Nobody had given her a present in a very long time, from you of all people made it even more special. She shifted shyly, tucking some of her hair from her ear "Dyakuyu" she whispered. She would treasure this thoughtful gift. She couldn't wait to show it off to her brother and sister, she knew how proud Natalya was of her ribbon. Now she could show them both her flower crown, wearing it every day whenever possible. She would wear it with pride every day. 

You smiled shyly, relieved that she was so happy with what you thought was a tacky present. So worried you would look childish, that she would think it silly. You just wanted to get your feelings across, so she knew how much she meant to you. That you fully appreciated every lesson you had with her, the impact she had on your life. You bit your lip, mustering up what courage you could find inside of yourself. As the old saying went, you never know unless you try "M... Miss Chernenko, do... do you have a boyfriend.... or a girlfriend maybe?" you asked bravely. You knew how popular she was. You were honestly amazed how she didn't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend already. 

Miss Chernenko froze on the spot, her cheeks colouring bright red with embarrassment. Surprised that you of all people would ask her such a personal question. All her life she had spent so much time close to her family, never really having many friends growing up. Causing her to develop social anxiety and become nervous when approaching people. Most people teased her for her big boobs, some people only approaching her for petty personal reasons. Never considering a relationship with anyone due to self centered desires and perverse interests. Growing up she had never had much confidence in herself, aware that people always praised Natalya on how pretty she was. While people only ever seemed to notice her body or appearance, rather than caring about her personality. Accepting that nobody would ever want a relationship with her, finding ways to pass the time and make friends instead of worrying about romance. Though as much as she tried to hide it, loneliness was something she was all too familiar with.

She had wished for and dreamed of finally meeting someone she could truly love, someone who would make her feel like she was flying. The day you joined her class she had been speechless, wondering how someone so perfect could have become one of her students. She hadn't been able to stop staring at you, trying not to make herself obvious. Aware that she was probably acting foolishly in front of you. Panicking about how much she liked you when she was alone. Trying her hardest to hide her feelings for you for so long, to the point her brother and sister were teasing her because of it. She stabbed at the earth with her shovel quietly, her bangs tickling her face as she did so. Staring at the ground, trying her hardest not to meet your gaze. "N..No I've never had the chance" she confessed despondent. But having you around to help out during and after her classes made her feel less lonely. Though having personal space was indeed enjoyable, being alone all the time did become rather unhappy. Humans were naturally social creatures and to go without human contact could be rather negative for people. Needing emotional connections and intimacy to make them happy. She knew all too well how sad one could become when they were unable to see other people. 

You shifted, a surge of hope filling your chest, a wave of awkwardness flowing over you two. You really did love Miss Chernenko but you didn't want to hurt her by giving her the wrong idea. But you had to tell her how you felt, that way you would have no regrets. Able to comfort yourself for at least making the move while you could. "Ya Kokhayu tebe.." you mumbled bravely. There, you had finally said the three hardest words you thought you would never be able to speak. The accumulated emotions that had plagued your mind for the longest time had finally been spoken aloud and it felt so good to share them with the world. You wanted to look after her, you wanted to make her the happiest girl in the world. So she could never feel alone ever again, fighting off anyone who dared to make her cry. You knew she was your teacher, which would put you both at risk, but mostly her employment. But you didn't care, you just loved her so much.

Katyusha slowly raised her head to gaze at you, her cheeks bright pink making her look painfully adorable in your eyes. Looking as red as one of the tomatoes or strawberries growing in her garden. Biting her lip as she fought to find the words to say, she knew you were her student and there were limits. Aware of the danger she was risking you both by pursuing her feelings for you. But you meant so much to her, you were truly the only loyal student in her gardening classes. You never skipped a session and you always tried to prevent being late. You always paid attention to her teachings and you helped her out when she was clearing away. You were the only person who truly made her forget how lonely she had ever been. How wonderful it felt to truly meet another person who made you feel so alive on the inside. She would rather risk losing her job and following her own happiness regardless of her employment. You couldn't help your feelings, the heart blindly chasing what it wanted and that was you. She reached out her hand, gripping it tightly with her fingers, trying not to cry. "Me too, I love you too. You are the first person in a long time to make me feel safe. You visit me so often and you are so kind to me, I get so excited whenever you come to my classes. It has been such a long time since anyone has been so good to me" she sobbed. She had always been alone until now, people always teasing her or scared to approach her. She just wanted to be loved like any other human being, desperately seeking someone who could fill the emptiness inside of her. Complaining to her brother that she was tired of hearing about love but never being able to find it for herself. After years of praying and hoping, someone had finally listened and given her this blessing. She would not forget this moment any time soon, revelling in the bliss that her love had been returned. 

You smiled, you promised you would never hurt her. You knew that people wouldn't approve of your relationship, not just because she was your teacher, but sadly many negative and hateful people still shunned same sex attraction and relationships. But right now you were safe and happy with the girl you liked. You didn't want to worry about anything right now, the consequences or the inevitable ugliness that would soon follow. You just wanted to embrace the love that was flowing through you in that moment. Desperate not to cry too and make a fool out of yourself, as hard as that was. "I love your smile, I hate how people pick on you. You have such a lovely figure and your eyes are like stars. You must be my guardian angel" you laughed awkwardly. God this sounded ridiculously cheesy out loud, like from one of those romantic comedies that other people in your class loved to brag about. 

She laughed, understanding what you were trying to say. It felt like fate that the two of you had been drawn to each other and found this love. "I think you must be mine, as you saved me from my loneliness" she confessed. All of her waiting to find someone to love had not been for nothing after all, it had brought you into her life. The two of you bursting into laughter at how ridiculous you both must have sounded in that moment.

* * *

Ivan silently watched from his classroom window, sipping a cup of coffee as he admired the scene unfold before him. A warm smile of pride and endearment spreading across his cheeks. his violet eyes full of love. His big sister meant the world to him, she had been there by his side through every hardship their family had ever faced. But she was often isolated during their teenage years and childhood, bullied by bigger nations on a regular basis. But he was glad someone like you loved her so much. You were a good person both inside and out, your loyal love and compassion for his sister obvious to anyone with a brain cell. He couldn't wait to tell Natalya that you had finally confessed your love to each other, both having been aware of it for some time, simply waiting for one of you to find the confidence before they had to intervene. However, this meant he now had a third sister he had to protect. He wouldn't allow anyone to separate you ever again, stealing your obtained happiness from you both. 

**Dobroho dnya-Good afternoon**

**Tak-Yes**

**Dyakuyu-Thank you**

**Ya Kokhayu tebe-I love you**


	2. Accidents can lead to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets a nosebleed in class leading to her being humiliated by the class, but something good comes out of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated this story, fluff and hilarity ensue

You sat absentmindedly at your desk gazing dreamily at the woman whom had claimed your heart. Though languages had never been your strongest subject, she inspired you to work harder and truly understand the language. She made you feel as though you were floating on cloud nine and your heart swelling with a mysterious feeling of joy and another emotion you couldn't place. Watching her passion when teaching her students truly inspired you and caused you to admire her. You found yourself eagerly awaiting her classes, sad and disappointed when you checked your daily schedule to find you didn't have her classes. Only able to catch brief glimpses of her around the school instead. Feeling your heart flutter like a bird whenever you were in her presence. As though you were in a dream, never wanting to wake from this feeling. 

Miss Lovina Vargas was one of the second Italian teachers at the school, the oldest of two sisters. She chose to teach Italian language as a career while her sister chose to take over cooking, both having their personal strengths. Though she was not exactly the most sociable teacher you knew of, she was very close to the Spanish languages teacher Miss Carriedo, whom you had learned was her adopted mother. She was a very hot blooded woman, wearing her heart on her sleeve constantly. Known for being a moody individual who didn't trust people easily, as well as socially awkward. However, she was very soft around her female students and known for her protectiveness around her favourite students, friends, Miss Carriedo and her sister in particular. Testing her students to make sure they had actually been listening and absorbing knowledge. She had lightly tanned olive skin that gleamed in the sun, green eyes that shone like jewels, wavy brown chest length hair with side parted bangs she kept pinned back framing her heart shaped face. A perfect ample bosom, long legs and lovely curves. You swore she was a goddess reincarnated, stealing your heart with every passing second. She was often seen adorning short sleeved white shirts, a black pencil skirt, a red necktie, black heels and matching stockings. Wearing a light makeup but professional, painting her nails to match her tie.

You often found her carrying a white stained apron in her bag, as she attended pottery classes in her free time when she wasn't working as a teacher. Wishing you could see photos of her creations to truly appreciate how talented she may be. From the reactions you had seen of her sister and fellow teachers when she mustered the courage to show them, she must have been skilled. But you were too shy to ask her to show you a picture too. You respected her privacy too much, worried you would make a fool of yourself in doing so instead. After asking her sister and Miss Carriedo, you had learned a couple of things about your teacher that you had come to admire. She had a strong love of tomatoes. often seeing her snacking on them for lunch. Spending her time gardening or making pottery. Able to hold her own in a fight, taking nobody's crap. She was very protective but often argumentative with her younger sister Feliciana. 

Truth be told, you were often flustered by but amazed by her self confidence and pride. Before you could truly comprehend it, you found yourself head over heels for the passionate Italian. Many days you had spent daydreaming about what her lips would taste like. Wishing you had the bravery to tell her how you felt, sharing your secret romantic feelings with her so she knew how much you liked her. As you continues to daydream, a light blush dusted your cheeks. You would never put her in the awkward position, but you had noticed her lingerie was visible through her white shirt. A pink lace bra, which you couldn't deny looked nice on her. Not wanting to embarrass her in front of the entire class. God, you felt like some kind of pervert, all sorts of dirty thoughts running through your mind a mile a minute. Feeling your face heating with embarrassment, unaware you were blushing the colour of a strawberry and your nose was starting to bleed. You felt so ashamed that you were seeing something so embarrassing, knowing how you would feel in her situation. But knowing you were the only one made you want to keep it as a personal secret for yourself. 

Lovina stared at you in shock and then concern, you had been spacing out for some time and now suddenly your nose was bleeding. Your face was very flushed too, as her teacher it was her job to care for her students "Um...(Y/N), are you feeling sick? miele?" she asked patiently, trying to hide the slight panic in her tone. Gripping the piece of chalk in her hand so tightly you thought it would snap into two in her hand. 

It took a few giggles and whispers from your classmates to make you snap out of your daze and realise you were dripping blood onto the desk. Panicking as you grabbed some tissues frantically from your bag and cupping your face. "S... sorry.... um... excuse me" you mumbled. Gathering your things in a mad dash and hurrying out of the classroom like lightning. Your classmates looked behind you in worry, wondering what was the matter with you. You had never acted this way around anyone before. Even Miss Vargas looked concerned as to your unusual behaviour. However, she returned to the lesson as to give you privacy.

* * *

You sat in the nurse's office, groaning quietly under your breath. A bag of ice on your face and holding your nose as to stop the bleeding, having gotten some blood stains on your shirt. Realising you had made yourself look like a fool in front of everyone including your crush. You weren't prone to nosebleeds whatsoever, this was not a normal thing for you. The whole event coming out of nowhere like the universe was pulling a prank on you for its own amusement. Aware that after humiliating yourself in class like that, people would be mocking you for weeks about it. Maybe this was Karma for you being such a perv and having such dirty thoughts. But if you had said something then you would have only embarrassed her which you had wanted to avoid all along. Instead you were the one who was made into a laughing stock instead. "Just great, way to go you idiot" you grumbled. Here you were sat in the nurse's office, splattered with your own blood having to come up with an excuse. Your mum would have a lot to say about this, a whole bunch of assumptions coming out of nowhere.

The nurse came in snapping you from your thoughts, giving you a sympathetic look. Nosebleeds were no fun for anyone to have to put up with. "Hey honey, you feeling any better?" she asked kindly. You nodded shyly, removing the ice from your very red nose. She looked over you curiously "Everything seems to be ok, but if you have anymore trouble, you head on home ok?" she reassured you. She didn't want you getting dizzy or any mishaps happening in school. Your wellbeing was her priority and if she believed you to be in an unfit state to return to lessons, so be it. You nodded gratefully, before collecting your things and headed back to class.

* * *

You paced back to class in silence, painfully aware of the eyes on you as you gripped your bag tightly. There was still blood on your collar and some had splattered on your blouse without your knowledge. People were staring at you in concern, some probably assuming you were in a fight or something. I mean rushing out of the class like that, you had made quite the scene. You weren't obligated to explain to anyone what had happened, honestly you would rather just forget about the whole thing. You swore you had to have the worst luck in the world right now. Maybe sulking about it in the girls loo would make you feel better for a while. 

"(Y/N) Grazie a dio, are you ok?" a familiar voice asked in panic. The way you had run out of the class like that gripping your face had deeply troubled her. From the look of your clothes there had been more than she thought. After the lesson ended she had hoped to meet you in the nurse's office and gain an outlook of just what had happened. She didn't want to embarrass you further in front of the other students, but she wanted to know how she could help you, in case this happened a second time. She had suffered from her own health issues growing up as a child which she hoped would act as an insight. 

You looked up in a daze, feeling your cheeks heating up all over again. She looked even sexier than before if that was even possible. You bowed your head in shame, feeling guilty for worrying her unnecessarily "Um....yeah" you mumbled. You needed to keep your feelings under control, you couldn't allow yourself to act foolishly every time you were around her. I mean everyone acted stupid when they were in love, but there was only so many incidents you would allow yourself to be pulled into. You didn't think you could handle further humiliation. 

A look of relief appeared on her face, sighing heavily under her breath. Aside from being quieter than usual you seemed to be ok. She doubted you were in any mood to go back to class "Would you like a ride home?" she offered kindly. Truth be told she was worried your nosebleed may possibly flare up again in class. She would rather you recover and take care of yourself instead, it was not worth you getting hurt again. 

Your eyes lit up brightly, gleaming with an unspoken joy coursing through you. To be alone with your crush because she was worried about you? However, you tried your hardest to repress your excitement and remain calm, as to not have another nosebleed. "Si, Miss Vargas" you replied. Internally screaming that this blessed luck had been thrown at you, maybe someone had pitied you and decided you deserved a second chance. You would not let this moment go to waste and her kindness be ignored. 

* * *

Miss Vargas walked into the living room holding two steaming cups of (tea/coffee) with a kind smile, feeling responsible she had driven you both back to her flat. Helping to clean you up and offered you a spare shirt and putting your blood stained one into a bag. Still wanting to keep a close eye on you. You had explained your parents weren't home so they couldn't take care of you after what had happened at school. So she had offered to keep an eye on you until she felt secure in sending you back home. Secretly relieved that she was able to avoid further lessons and spend time with you instead. You certainly felt more relaxed than you previously had, but a sense of worry still lingered at the back of your mind. Averting your gaze curiously, you admired her flat noticing how clean and casual it was. Adorned with a lot of homemade pottery, plants and family photos. Nowhere near as fancy as the imagination you had expected of her personal life. It was rather funny to think about.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked patiently. She had hoped to talk to you alone, noticing how odd you had been acting as of late. Wondering just what was going through your mind, your new hobby of spacing out in class was becoming a problem. She respected her students privacy if they wished to sort of their personal problems through their own means, but she encouraged them to talk to her about anything if necessary. Teachers were there to help their students with whatever problem they could. She didn't want you to feel afraid to tell her anything that may be bothering you. 

You smiled nervously and nodded. you couldn't thank her enough for being so kind to you. You had to think of a way to repay her, maybe some homemade cookies or something would work. You needed to put work into your thank you present for looking out for you so diligently. "Yes ma'am, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble" you apologized profusely. You must have been such a pain in the ass to deal with. Here she was after a long day of lessons and keeping an eye on students, now she was babysitting you in her freetime. You could only imagine her irritation at having this dumped on her so abruptly. 

Lovina scoffed, surprised at how obstinate you were at blaming yourself for something that you had no control over "I cannot have my favourite student suffering alone with her troubles" she replied defiantly. Despite this mishap, you were usually so interested in her lessons. Your genuine interest in her lessons and school activity made her proud as a teacher and reminded her of why she loved her job. But over time her affections for you had grown stronger though she did well to hide that from others. 

You stared at her in awe, did she just call you her favourite? Could it be? Did she know about your feelings for her? You didn't know what to say. You knew teachers were not allowed to have favourite students as that showed that individual was special to them. However, some students shone more than others for different reasons, it was only natural that Miss Vargas would become fond of you. You did carry a genuine love for her subjects and were always eager for her lessons. 

Miss Lovina sat beside you, taking her cup and sipping it casually "Do you have a boyfriend (Y/N)?...." she asked but upon seeing you wince and look uncomfortable she changed her answer "...Or a girlfriend perhaps?". She knew you were popular with many other people in your class. She had seen the gazes many of your female classmates sent you around school, she knew that look all too well. It was the look of love, desire. Many girls in the school had a crush on you and for good reason indeed. But did you have any feelings for your fellow female classmates that could possibly be mutual. 

You shook your head adamantly in protest "NO! of course not!" you protested, you only had eyes for her. You had spent what felt like forever sketching and scribbling away in your notebooks about her. When you weren't in lessons you were daydreaming about her and desperately hiding your crush. The very idea of having feelings for someone else was out of the question. How could you even consider looking at another girl? "The girl I like, she's passionate, complex, sexy, hot blooded but her family and her work means the world to her! She's the most amazing girl I know" you babbled. 

Lovina smiled fondly, watching you passionately express your deepest affections for this girl. You were truly enamoured with this person and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. "Meraviglioso, this girl must mean a lot to you. She's lucky" she praised. Secretly she was a little jealous at your devotion to this girl. Yet, somehow the way you described this person, sounded an awful lot like her. But, that couldn't be possible could it? 

You shifted uncomfortably in your seat, you liked Miss Vargas so much and you knew deep down you would never be blessed with another opportunity like this ever again. You took a deep breath and placed down your mug bravely. You grabbed Miss Vargas by the shirt, throwing yourself at her trying to close the gap. Your (E/C) eyes full of hope, panic your face bright red with embarrassment "Ti Amo Miss Vargas" you burst out. There, you had finally told her how you felt. Though your heart was hammering in your chest and you felt sick with nerves, you no longer had to hide these emotions you had been holding onto for what felt like forever. Like a huge burden had been lifted from your shoulders setting you free. 

There was a painfully long silence between the two of you, the deafening silence of the empty flat making things worse. Your mind creating endless scenarios of how this could go terribly wrong and ending with heartbreak and further humiliation. The two of you staring at each other, unable to speak. Had you been wrong? Was this love only one sided? What if she didn't like girls whatsoever? Oh god had you messed up? You felt yourself shaking all over again, tears welling up all over again but you forced yourself not to cry. You couldn't make yourself look childish right now, you would never forgive yourself for being so pitiful. 

Miss Vargas then reached out her hands to cup your face gently, stroking your cheeks with her thumbs to comfort you. "Do you mean that (Y/N)" she asked hazily. Wondering if she was dreaming herself. If this was a joke you had formulated on the spot, she would not forgive you for playing with her heart. She took matters of love very seriously and knew personally how painful heartache and rejection could be. Tearing you up inside and making you a mess. Forever changing you and leaving you needing to heal from such painful wounds. 

You nodded anxiously, hurt that she would believe you to be capable of being so cruel as to play with someone else's heart "Yes! I've liked you for so long!" you yelled bitterly. Why would you lie about something like this? You had spent months mooning over her and hoping she would notice you. Every passing moment feeling like a dream when you caught sight of her. Now here you were alone with her and able to finally share your feelings. This was a dream come true. 

She then smiled at you playfully, a mischievous gleam filling her green eyes sending a shiver down your spine. She wouldn't have to hold back anymore, pushing you back onto the couch, taking you by surprise as she towered over you. A hungry look in her eye as she gazed you over, undoing her tie and unbuttoning her blouse, revealing her luscious body to you. "Then I will dig in now" she teased. She had held back for so long, afraid you didn't feel the same way, but now she could finally take her time and enjoy you. 

* * *

**Miele-Honey**

**Grazie a dio-Thank god**

**Meraviglioso-Wonderful**

**Ti Amo-I love you**


	3. A stolen moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets distracted while in Kendo class and ends up getting hurt, but Sakura visits you in the nurse's office. Allowing you to confess your feelings

You couldn't stop staring at her, your eyes were drawn to her like a moth to a flame, she was just utter perfection in your eyes. She had to be the incarnation of a goddess, someone had heard your prayers for the perfect woman and here she was. A strong, beautiful woman who carried an elegance about her, like a single blooming rose in a field of daisies, the queen of the flower kingdom blessing you with her presence. Every time she was near you felt your heart flutter like a bird. Sakura Honda, your Kendo and Japanese languages teacher, carrying both a dual subject matter and capable at her work. She was never tardy to classes, she had great time keeping, always sipping tea at breaktime and going over her paperwork with a pair of glasses which made her look painfully sexy. Both in charge of physical education and languages was rather impressive, just a shard of her many capabilities. Due to how stressful your school could be, how many students tended to slack off at times too. Many people complained that it was too stressful, too demanding, that it was too violent and just an excuse to use a sword against each other. Some people wanting to learn self defence, some bullies joining just to push others around, while the fair few showed a genuine respect and interest in the art form. 

She was a very shy natured, soft spoken woman, but she was infamous for her polite nature and well liked by fellow teachers and students alike. But she was more than just a pretty face, she was a capable fighter with a strong will, who never held back against an opponent. She believed strongly in manners and honour. You doubted she had a single enemy in the school, who could possibly have a bone to pick with the likes of Miss Honda? She often became flustered around other people due to her social anxiety and introverted nature. She despised manipulative people, she despised cruel people and bullies. She never stood for them in her classroom whatsoever. She had big brown eyes that reminded you of chocolate, silky black hair that was styled into a short bob, soft pale skin with a petite figure and stature. She had an average chest, at least a C cup by guessing and a nice figure. She always wore a cherry blossom styled hair clip. She wore a light style of make up, which helped with her good complexion, she was wearing a white short sleeved Kendo Gi and black hakama pants during her Kendo classes. The traditional garb for these sorts of lessons, but during her language lessons, she wore a plain black blazer, a white blouse and a black pencil skirt, a proper uniform.

Her eyes were capable of hypnotizing you with a single glance, what briefly became a spacing out session, turned into a full blown daydream that consumed your every waking moment. You found yourself dreaming about her, dreaming about a life with her despite how ridiculous that may seem. How jealous you found yourself becoming when you saw Mr Kirkland or Mr Jones flirting with Sakura, hating that someone else was a rival for her affections. Wishing you wouldn't be so childish, getting jealous of your teacher having a love life, you just couldn't help yourself. Over time you just found yourself falling for her hard, you couldn't resist her charms. She was such a kind person, she was patient with all her students and never berated you if you ever made a mistake. Her gentle heart was made her a good teacher, she encouraged you to grow at your own pace. That this wasn't a race or a competition to see whom was better, but teaching you to become responsible and test your senses. She was never quick to lose her temper, she was understanding and explained, allowing them to move past their flaws and improve. She had always been a rational and reasonable woman, she always listened to her gut instinct, teaching you all to grow as people. She was a very giving, putting all her energy into her teachings.

She was a sociable person, always having conversations and always greeting people. She enjoyed going for coffee or drinks after work with a few teachers with whom she was friendly with, being able to relax and unwind after work. She enjoyed sharing mutual interests with other people and bonding with them in an emotional way, being able to trust one another and bond. But she was humble, she never boasted about her achievements or her skills, using them to take advantage of others. She enjoyed her career and helping her students to achieve their full potential, when you messed up, falling over your own feet. When you got anxious, stressed or overwhelmed she would allow you to go to the nurses office to take care of yourself. Making sure your mental health and wellbeing was always taken care of, that you never balanced more than you could carry. Pulling you aside privately away from prying eyes and speaking to you after school to help you unload your burdens. She made sure you took care of yourself, that you didn't focus too hard on your work. Making sure you ate a balanced meal and took plenty of time to take naps, sleep well and take care of yourself. She knew that there were students who mocked you and caused you to distance yourself from others. She never wanted to you feel alone and involve yourself with positive friendships. There was a way to have a healthy balance of studying and enjoying self care. 

You were a fast learner, you were skilled at languages and put your full effort into your kendo classes. You always put your full concentration into everything you did, you took your education seriously and always considered your future. Though she worried that you were hiding something from those around you but never pushed you on the matter so you didn't feel uncomfortable. "Omedetou, you're doing so well (Y/N)-san" she would praise. She would always praise your hard work, your endless passions for her lessons. To her you were the perfect student, you came to learn

So this is what led to your current conflict, your shame, your guilt and ever growing feelings. How could you not fall in love with her? How could you not allow your heart to be swayed? Her mysterious beauty? How her loner nature drew into your curiosity to know more about her. How she passed through your mind with every waking moment as if you had been cast under a spell. Her strong will only causing your admiration to blossom deeper. But you refused to tell her how you felt, you didn't want to cause problems for either of you. Your feelings for her weren't appropriate, she was your teacher, what would possibly come of it? But then you'd also heard a rumour recently that shattered your love into pieces, wishing you were still naive. That she was possibly dating the very charming Mr Kirkland, the English teacher. In all fairness they had good chemistry and made a cute couple. You saw the awkward blush and gentle expression he wore around her whenever they spoke, he clearly liked her. They were of a similar age after all, what future could you possibly have? So for that sake you repressed your feelings. 

* * *

You found yourself yet again in her classroom, it was a healthy way to cope with your internal rage and jealousy, allowing you to hopefully move on from her. Pretending you didn't care, that you didn't love her, though you knew it was all a lie. Combatting another student while attempting to outwit them, gripping your sword tightly, your garb covered in sweat. Trying to block your opponents attacks, dodging, blocking and lunging when appropriate. Miss Honda was leaned against the wall watching intently, proud of your improvement and growth in her lessons. She was always watching you, her gaze was always focused on you, you were her star student after all. She was probably just proud, there was nothing strange about that. So why did you hope it was because she had noticed you too? 

You focused a heated gaze her way, all of your feelings swirling around inside you like an oncoming storm. The endless voices of your thoughts echoing through your brain, so many confusing thoughts that drove you insane. Telling you to confess, telling you to forget, telling you to move on, telling you to run after her, you didn't know what to do anymore. Catching a glimpse from the corner of your eye, she had a distant but proud expression. Her soft pink lips, wondering what they must taste like, you'd read enough manga in secret about girls kissing. Imagining them about yourself and Miss Honda instead of the main characters. 

"(Y/N)!" an echoed voice yelled loudly. Suddenly there was a loud smack, taking you by surprise and snapping you from your thoughts. The echoing sound vibrating through the room, catching the attention of everyone else in the room abruptly. A sharp pain shooting through your shoulder and face. Your brain slow to process what was happening. Your opponents Kendo sword struck you while you lost your concentration. 

You automatically gripped your cheek, backing away as you dropped your sword to the floor with a clatter, you felt your eyes stinging with tears, not just because of your new injury. The anger inside you, wishing she would love you back. Wishing she would notice you, wishing that she would love you, realising how deep you were in. Your face began to swell as an ache ran through you, your ear ringing as you were briefly in shock. Your shoulder really hurt, turning red due to the impact of the sword, you already knew you would get a bruise. You felt dazed, wondering if the hit had knocked your brain too, hoping you didn't say anything stupid. 

Your classmate panicked rushing to your side with a guilty expression "(Y/N) are you alright? I... I didn't mean to.." she babbled in a panic. It looked painful and she understood completely why you would cry. She had never meant to hurt you, but when you spaced out she swung her sword too fast and her aim was shot, causing her to hit you. 

"Mmm..." you mumbled, pain running through your body. You just kept cupping your face and wincing, you couldn't move. You wanted to crawl into a small cave or hole and stay there, never coming out for anything. You just wanted to sit and sulk about your hopeless love. You hated feeling like this, it was just too lonely, too empty. 

Miss Honda approached in concern, accidents were bound to happen all the time, But it wasn't like you to become so easily distracted. She noticed something had been weighing heavily on your mind recently, though you had been trying so hard to hide it. "(Y/N) Daijobudesuka? Let me see your face" she replied sternly but her tone was patient. You were her responsibility. For you to become injured in her class was something she needed to take care of. You hesitated bashfully, soon relaxing your defensive state to reveal your swollen cheek and red mark on your shoulder. she could already see the angry purplish bruising starting to form on your body. Miss Honda peered closely at the injuries, it indeed looked nasty, pushing yourself would be a bad idea. You would need a break from her kendo lessons for a while, but you could of course still attend her language classes. "Go to the nurses office, no more Kendo until you are better" she warned, you could make it worse. She felt her cheeks heating as she gazed at your body, she would be lying if she hadn't had some perverse thoughts about you occasionally. Storing a lot of Yuri Manga in her desk that she read in her free time. You had such pretty soft skin, your slender neck, having flashed your chest slightly when you revealed your bruising to her. You were a very pretty girl, having hidden her crush on you for some time as to not make it obvious to the other students. Though only very few of her friends knew about her attraction to women. 

You pouted defiantly but agreed, you knew better than to argue, you didn't want to get scolded in front of everyone which would lead to public humiliation. You loved her classes more than anything, but she was worried about you. You had no other way out of this, you nodded sadly and made your way to the nurses office with a light limp. You winced in pain as you began to move, you had been hit really hard but nothing felt as though it had been broken. 

* * *

You hissed at the cold sensation of the ice pack pressed against your cheek, nothing was broken thank goodness. But you had bruised your cheek and shoulder badly, with a light sprain to your shoulder, it hurt like hell and you didn't plan on repeating this ever again. You had split your lip and cut your cheek, your face all red from the swelling, your body screaming in pain reminding you of your carelessness. There was an ice pack on your shoulder too, trying not to move as to make it worse. You were still sulking, you loved Miss Honda's classes, they were your favourite time of the day, you looked forward to them with every fibre of your being. Now you had messed up and you would be skipping for a while. But at least you had her languages until you were deemed acceptable to rejoin her kendo, meaning you didn't have to avoid her altogether. 

You were pissed at yourself for being too easily distracted and allowing your classmate to get an opening. You guessed they may have done so on purpose, though you couldn't prove it, you knew more than enough people had it out for you. They hated that you kept growing, that you kept getting better and they were still behind. Of course they would have a bone to pick with you, you sighed heavily and leaned against your seat.

* * *

You slowly gathered your things from your classroom, eating lunch would hurt because of your face, but you knew you couldn't starve just because of an injury. You would cope somehow, it was just a bruise but it just meant you could only chew on one side until the bruising got better. But you didn't appreciate being the new centre of attention among your classmates, people had been staring at your face all morning. Some people appeared worried about you, asking if you had been in a fight or someone beat you up, some people mocked you for your clumsiness and accident. They loved seeing you stumble for your own amusement, there were a few people in your class whom harboured jealousy because of Miss Honda's obvious favouritism towards you. You knew your parents would worry, they already disapproved of you playing Kendo in the first place, they were very overprotective but as you already knew, accidents happened. Being in a physical sports class, something bad was always bound to happen sometime. 

"(Y/N) Yokatta, I am glad your injuries are not too severe, it was my responsibility to watch over your safety but I was oblivious. Gomen!" a voice apologized frantically. She was too busy admiring how beautiful you looked while fighting. Your sharp eyes, dedicated and focused with every movement. But it had gotten you hurt

You whipped your head in the direction of the voice, feeling your cheeks heat with embarrassment. Your expression softened, she looked so upset you felt your heart clenching, She looked even prettier when she was anxious "N... No, I... I wasn't paying attention Miss Honda, I wasn't focused. It was entirely my own fault" you protested. You didn't want her to shoulder all of the blame, that would just make you feel even worse. 

Miss Honda became serious "(Y/N), I am your teacher, while under my care, you are my responsibility. Do not blame yourself" she argued. You were younger than her, you were a student, you didn't know any better. You trusted her for guidance and she had allowed her concentration to falter. She was supposed to take care of you and she had failed in that area. You blushed, not expecting such an outburst from her, but you nodded in agreement. She always cared so much about you, making you feel special, you swore your cheeks must have been burning. You shifted, it was now or never if you were ever going to confess, when would you get another chance to be alone with her? When would you have a moment to share your feelings so openly with her? 

Miss Honda was kind to everyone, but you felt different to her, you felt special. You saw that sweet smile on her face whenever you were around her. She harboured a protectiveness over you that differed from other students. You hadn't told anyone about your crush on her, let alone your attraction to girls, but now you could unload this secret onto her. "M... Miss Honda, do... do you know why I wasn't paying attention" you mumbled. 

Miss Honda blinked in surprise, however she sensed you wished to share something personal, She sat down beside you silently, reaching out to intertwine her hand with yours, squeezing supportively. You were trusting her with something personal and to ignore you in your time of need would be cruel. Your wellbeing was her priority, she waited patiently for you to find your words. She wouldn't rush you, you needed to focus through your thoughts and think clearly.

Your face flushed, embarrassment hitting you in waves, you felt more nervous that you had before in your life, your heart in your throat. You felt as though the room was spinning, you felt too warm and the room felt smaller. You were coming out to your teacher, you hadn't told anyone, Not your friends, not even your parents, This was a huge step for you. "I... I like you Miss Honda... I... I know we are both girls and I'm aware you might be dating Mr Kirkland but.... I... I just wanted to tell you...." you babbled. You had finally gotten the words off your chest, you didn't have to feel suffocated with your secret, now you could finally move on with your life and cry about it. You were always aware she may not feel the same way about you

Miss Honda turned silent, she hadn't expected this to happen outside of her own imagination. An expression of pure shock appeared on her face, her cheeks slowly turning from their usual pale complexion, to that of a rose bud from pure embarrassment. She felt her body becoming hot and her body trembling with anticipation and anxiety, She couldn't believe how boldly you just confessed to her, she admired your courage. She was aware she was your teacher, this sort of relationship wasn't appropriate. They were both breaking rules by acting on their feelings for each other. But she couldn't deny her feelings for you any longer. She took a deep breath shakily "iie, myself and Mr Kirkland indeed have many common interests, he is very much a gentleman and we get along very well. I can understand why people would assume were are dating. However, our relationship is purely platonic" she explains. In fact she had told Arthur on many occasions about her attraction to you, often finding herself rambling about her favourite student until Arthur began to laugh. Explaining that she had developed a crush on you. 

You sighed in relief, you were so happy to know she wasn't dating Mr Kirkland. It gave you hope you still had a chance with her, that your feelings hadn't been a waste. That you were special to her and that you didn't have to fear losing her. She then cupped your cheek fondly, gently stroking the angry purple bruise forming, hoping she wasn't hurting you by doing so. She would grab you more ice if you needed it "I'm in love with you too (Y/N)" she replied softly. Gazing into your soft (E/C) eyes, you were so adorable when you were shy, she had never seen you lose focus like this before. But she was glad you felt the same way.

You slowly rested your foreheads against each other bashfully, smiling shyly, this was a private moment, a dreamlike state where the two of you were the only people in existence. Nothing else mattered right now, you just wanted to enjoy this blissful happiness, knowing in the end everything had worked out. That all your pining, crying into your pillow, daydreaming and awkwardness had paid off "M... Miss Honda..." you stammered, you didn't feel brave enough to call her Sakura just yet. 

"Hai" she replied fondly, she hoped that soon you would become brave enough to use her first name. That you would call her Sakura, but she knew that it would get them in trouble. But she could wait till then, when you were alone and you would call her that. She would just have to be patient for a while. 

You took a deep breath "C... can I kiss you..." you asked bravely. You had dreamed about if for so long, you had waited for it for so long. You wondered what flavour lip gloss she used, what type of lipstick she liked. How soft and sweet they would feel against your own. Now it wasn't a dream, now it was becoming a reality. 

Miss Honda smiled sweetly, repressing the urge to laugh, she hadn't expected you to be capable of acting like a dork but she loved that about you. Making her feelings growing stronger, glad she had fallen in love with you. You were so cute it was painful "Hai" she repeated, leaning towards you to capture a kiss


	4. Picnic with you

Miss Olivia Kirkland is your home ec teacher at Hetalia Academy, she was a natural for the job and it was hard for you to picture anyone else doing her job. It helped that she had a passion for her cooking, it was a huge part of her personal life not just her career. She's the most bubbly natured sweetheart you have ever come across, it was hard for anyone to find something to dislike about her. She was popular with many of the student body, everyone who spoke about her had something good to say. She was an amazing cook and always encouraged everyone to try their best, moving on past their failures and working on their strengths. Whenever someone's cooking was burned or turned out wrong or tasted odd, making them cry or becoming bullied by someone else. She would always lift their spirits and assure them that this happened to first timers and not everyone could be perfect. But those that were the bullies were always punished for their actions to teach them a lesson, deterring them from repeating their taunting. 

But her specialty was baking rather than full course meals, such as pies, pastries and sweets, sometimes she even had bake sales made by herself and students to earn money. The delicious scents that always came from her classroom always drew in hungry mouths and empty stomachs, people begging for a taste of whatever was in her oven. Given she always made too much she was more than happy to share with others. She was a well mannered, polite, friendly person with a sweet natured heart, carrying a ladylike and very feminine air about her. She always helped students in need, she always greeted people good morning, while remaining proper and avoiding trouble. She highly appreciated manners, scolding students for their bad behaviour and swearing, going as far as to keep a swear jar in class just in case. People complained about this strict rule and being prude due to their language, to which Olivia would either put them in detention or explain that rude language wasn't proper or amusing in an attempt to look cool. Preferring to use less graphic language when she was upset or angry, which to others sounded silly. 

She had natural red hair styled into bunches with bright blue bows, to match her piercing blue eyes, light freckles scattering her pale skin, a petit short woman who was painfully cute. She was one of the cutest girls you had ever seen, always catching your gaze whenever she entered a room or passed you in the hallway, your heart fluttering like a bird and your stomach filling with butterflies. She always wore a blue apron sprinkled in pink flowers with ruffles on the chest, wearing a short sleeved blouse and a blue pencil skirt with mary jane heels, a very girly attire indeed. You wondered what kind of clothes that she wore in her personal life, if her regular clothes were equally as fancy. 

She became upset and angry when people would insult and disrespect her cooking, often becoming tearful and emotional, or sometimes sharp tongued and cold. Her moods were unpredictable but she otherwise was a kind natured person, only when pushed severely did she change into this persona. But then under a lot of stress it was expected for anyone to reach their personal limit, she worked hard to prepare for her lessons, she loved teaching students how to cook. It was a necessity that everyone needed to learn in adult life, learning how to take care of yourself and provide in the kitchen. However, she would secretly cry alone because of their cruel words, though she appeared to brush them off she wasn't as thick skinned as people assumed. Many students called Olivia annoying, hyperactive and childish, making fun of her because of it. But why mock her for simply being energetic and embracing her true self? 

However, you harboured an embarrassing personal secret you darent tell anyone, you knew if this got out you would be relentlessly mocked by everyone. The rumours and jokes that would follow you weren't worth thinking about. You had a crush on Miss Kirkland, you couldn't recall just when these feelings began to develop but they consumed your every thought. You loved her freckles, the way they scattered across her cheeks and skin, she was an immensely skilled cook, she took her job seriously. She merely wanted students to behave and not be rude, to respect others and understand the world around them and how people perceived them. You could appreciate that, being rude to those who weren't deserving and behaving like a bully wasn't respected or admired behaviour. She was a good teacher, she wanted to behave as a good example and role model to her students. 

Miss Kirkland often praised you for your behaviour, baking talent and listening skills, you never made mistakes in class and always asked for advice when necessary for a better understanding. Sometimes you even followed your gut instinct and added your own flair to your cooking which earned praise from her and sometimes other classmates. You helped clean up after lessons and helped take a weight off her shoulders, knowing how many chores she would have afterward. You kept your feelings for Miss Kirkland secret, growing inside of you like a small seed forming into a beautiful blooming flower. You loved her silky auburn hair, her unusual style and freckles, you had never met anyone like her, she was like a fairytale princess or pixie come to life, but you kept this to yourself. 

You had many hurdles that kept you from finding the confidence to tell her how you felt, instead watching her from afar. You were all too aware of the fact that Miss Kirkland was previously romantically involved with Mr Francois Bonnefoy. From what you were aware they were just friends, purely platonic but on good terms despite their past involvement. He wasn't an avid social creature and often in a bad or depressed mood but other reasons led to their break up, having his personal reasons. You could only assume their relationship was based on opposites attract and other personal reasons that you would rather not think about. You didn't know if Miss Kirkland liked girls, you didn't want her to get into trouble because of you either, so it was best not to say anything. 

* * *

You hesitantly paced towards Miss Kirklands classroom, though you had no classes with her today, it was break and you had time to kill. You would usually just keep to yourself, roaming about the library or wondering around the playground before finding a hiding place and listening to music in your headphones before it was time to return to your next class. You wanted to see her all the same, it wasn't like you had anything better to do, you had mustered the courage to bring her flowers and homemade cookies as a surprise, her (Favourite flavour) especially. Admittedly you asked the gardening teacher Miss Katyusha for the flowers and made the cookies from scratch at home and brought them into school today. You didn't want Miss Kirkland to get into trouble, but it wasn't uncommon for students to show appreciation to their teachers with gifts. 

You hesitated as you reached the classroom door, mustering your courage before knocking bravely "M...Miss Kirkland...." you stammered. You would feel like such a fool if it turned out she had left and gone to the staffroom instead. You could just eat away your feelings instead and forget that you ever embarrassed yourself. You crossed your fingers that you wouldn't be subjected to such humiliation. 

Miss Kirkland opened the classroom door curiously, smiling brightly at you when she caught sight of you "Ah, (Y/N), how lovely to see you, this is such a nice surprise" she praised. She thought you would have been enjoying the fresh air with your classmates or browsing through the library for your new favourite book. Why on earth were you returning to the classroom when the lessons were over? Unless you forgot something by mistake which was understandable. 

You blushed as you gazed at her affectionately, she was still as pretty as ever. But if you chickened out or ended up daydreaming you would lose your chance, you couldn't allow yourself to become distracted. You had gone to all this effort and you couldn't let it slip through your fingers. "I... I brought you something...." you mumbled, you handed her over a bag of cookies, they were probably burned or tasted odd, hoping they had turned out ok.

Olivia blushed, it wasn't often she was given gifts by students. She still made cookies for Francois but he always complained and rejected them due to his hatred of sweets. She loved baking for Maddie and Jessie whom loved it, they both had inherited her sweet tooth. But despite her thoughtfulness, nobody ever gifted her something in return. How nice of you. She shifted, taking the present from you "Well....I.... thank you pet" she babbled, she took the cookies from you, the delicious smell wafted up to her nose. She hadn't had her break yet and she was rather hungry, so she was relieved to have been given a homemade snack. She would be able to boast about this later when she was reunited with her friends. "I was about to make some tea, please join me" she admitted shyly, pulling back to allow you into the classroom

* * *

You sat sipping your tea shyly, nibbling on a cookie and gazing at Miss Kirkland, you were probably grinning like an idiot but you didn't care in the slightest. She was so pretty it hurt, the two of you were alone so nobody else could see how stupid you might have been acting. Miss Kirkland smiled "I must say you are a delight as a student (Y/N), you truly have a talent for baking too" she praised, she wondered if you enjoyed baking with your family too. 

You felt your cheeks darken the longer you stared at her, you couldn't stop staring at her freckles, your gaze lowering to her soft pink lips and wondered if they tasted as sweet as her baking. You knew she was self conscious about them, but you thought they looked lovely. You really couldn't understand why people disliked her, people really couldn't appreciate a good thing when they saw it. "I... You're just such a good teacher, you really care about your job" you babbled, it wasn't a complete lie. She was just such a good influence, she made you gain confidence in yourself. You really liked her, she made you feel all fuzzy inside, you had been caught spacing out and blushing manically more than once in the middle of class. People always sniggering in the background before you pulled yourself back to reality and becoming aware of the world around you. Returning to keeping your head down and avoiding trouble alongside further negative attention. Some of your classmates tease you about it, calling you a teachers pet for being sweet on her, but what was so wrong about that? 

Miss Kirkland softened, placing down her tea onto the counter top, wiping her lips delicately with a handkerchief and smiling warmly at you. You were always such pleasant company she admittedly favoured you above many others in her lessons. "Teaching young minds is truly an experience, helping shape you as people. But... you are my personal favourite" she confessed, her cheeks coloured red, she knew she was developing feelings for you, a student of all people which wasn't appropriate, but she could no longer deny her feelings for you. That these feelings didn't exist, how beautiful you looked when concentrating, how pretty you were when you smiled. How your eyes lit up whenever you came into her classroom. "(Y/N)....I must confess, I do have fond feelings for you. Over time you have become special, these feelings are.....of romantic matters" she mumbled, she had just shown you a personal part of herself, she had just admitted to having a crush on a student. She didn't regret her decision but this would remain a secret that she would never speak to another person. 

You felt your skin tingle, your face glowing, this had to be the happiest moment of your life. Many people dreamed of this moment, to which for you it was becoming a reality, Miss Kirkland just admitted to having a personal crush on you. Your feelings for each other were mutual, which made you happier than words could describe, you wanted to revel in this moment. You felt yourself starting to laugh, you were both such fools, wondering why you had ever been scared. 

Miss Kirkland's expression became confused, but she began to blush harder "I... I apologize for my rudeness..." she babbled. She shouldn't have said anything, perhaps you had feelings for another or were perhaps dating another student. She would say nothing more on the subject and simply add it to a memory that she would easily forget. 

"S...Sorry...I... I love you too Miss Kirkland" you laughed breathlessly, the both of you were acting like teenagers. You had believed that she would never return your feelings when in reality you never had anything to fear. You had always had mutual attraction but were too afraid to say anything. 

Miss Kirkland stared at you in awe, blinking as she caught on. Smiling in relief as she realised you felt the same way as she, she then softened to wrap her arms around you, pulling you into a gentle hug. The gesture making you blush, but it felt so comforting "Thank goodness, I was worried you would push me away" she whispered. You smiled, the two of you sitting alone together in the classroom with steaming tea and cookies. 


End file.
